Of Pom Poms and Football
by sorata-chan
Summary: Kagome is a cheerleader at Matsaharu high. Kikyo, the head cheerleader, hates her guts(mainly because kags better than her...well thats my opinion anyway). She tries everything to get Kagome off the squad, even to go as far as to push her onto the field t
1. of pompoms and football

Hey its me again, with another one-shot to ad to my pathetic collection...oh well.

**Title:** Of Pom Poms and Football

**Author...ess:** Sorata-chan

**Rating:** PG-13

**Genre:** good question......drama/ humor

**Pairing:** Inu/Kag. (I need to try something different) (Implied)

**Summary:** Kagome is a cheerleader at Matsuhara High. Kikyo, the head cheerleader, hates her guts (mainly because she's better than her...but that's my opinion). She tries everything to get her off the squad, even to go as far as to push her onto the field at a game to be tackled by the football team.

What happens when Kagome's saved by the hottest gut in school?

**Note:** please bare with me and my lack of knowledge about football or cheerleading, I am a soccer player and a swimmer by heart. I know I'm probably gonna get questions asking why I didn't look into them before I wrote it. Well just to clear it up, I wrote this as a spur or the moment thing in my Business class, during a test, then I completed it in my Accounting class...during a ..test. But oh well.

Oh and don't mind the cheering you might see. I'm watching a world cup qualifiers soccer/football match/game. Jamaica vs USA

(Go Jamaica!!!!! Whooo!!!) ok don't get me wrong but I like America, I just want Jamaica to qualify. And I want us to win this match really badly because we have yet to defeat USA in a game, it mostly ends up in a draw. Well I hope we win because if it's a draw, Jamaica comes home and wait for the next world cup in 2010. any way enough of this.

Enjoy!!

**Disclaimer:** I do not think I own anything, its probably my birthright...just like the tesusiaga is Inuyasha's birthright....i guess. Oh well

* * *

"Hey Sango wait up!" yelled a raven haired girl as she sprinted down the hall in her uniform, a black duffle bag on her back. She stopped infront of her friend.

"What's up 'Gome?" Sango asked, fixing her ever-high ponytail.

"Nothing really, I just wanted to walk with you"

"Don't you have practice now?" she asked

"Are you trying to get rid of me?" Kagome asked in mock horror.

"Maybe"

"Then maybe I have practice, besides its not like I'm oh so totally needed there. Kikyo can handle herself and she's made it clear that she hates my guts and doesn't want me there"

Sango only shrugged, her friend had a point. They continued to walk in silence, until Sango broke it.

"Y'know Kags"

"Hn?"

"I've been wondering, how **_did_** we become friends, we are oh so different, yet were inseperable"

"I actually don't remember, it was a long time ago. Well whatever it was, thank the gods for it my tajiya bf" Kagome slung her arm around Sango's neck.

"Yup, my Miko ff" Sango said then repeated the movement.

"Well look who it is" came a brash voice from in front of them, all the girls in the vicinity froze. Inuyasha Taisho was one of the hottest guys in the school—aside from his brother Sesshomaru, who's now in collage. He had sexy silver hair and beautiful amber eyes _and_ he was the captain of the football team. The Matsaharu Lions (hey I like that, catchy...don't mind me).

He had a secret crush on Kagome, but it seemed she didn't return the feeling, but—not that he knew—she did. (USA scored....no!!!!!!!!)

"I donno, who is it?" Kagome retorted then turned back to Sango who was scratching her ear.

"Shouldn't you be at practice Higurashi? You know, to cheer me on, on Friday" he asked cockily.

"And of what importance are you?" she asked coolly.

There was a groan from the crowd of spectators, Inuyasha was about to retort but a shrill voice came from further down the hall.

"Higurashi. Get your scrawny ass in here" it was Kikyo.

"I'll show you scrawny..." Kagome muttered, then turned to Sango. She hugged her friend and frolicked off, ignoring Kikyo's scowl.

"Alright people, lets see what we got" Kikyo commanded, they all got in formation.

(bare with me please. I'm a soccer player and swimmer by hear, I do **_not_** know anythinmg about cheerleading other that they are overly perky and annoying) (oh and this half attempt at a cheer will suck...)

"Ready OK

The Matsaharu Lions are here to fight

And were gonna defeat you with all our might..."

Some other words go here, probably rhyming ones...

They did a couple moves, somersaults, front flips, back-handsprings, and then an upbeaty pop song came on. They did a sequence of synchronized moves before finishing.

"That was...good enough" Kikyo sneered.

"Good enough, that was perfect!" Kagome argued, wiping sweat from her forehead.

"Highurashi, I am the captain and what I say goes. And I say were doing it over" she stated with a smug smirk.

"Captain pain in my ass" Kagome muttered scowling. She spun and walked off, her ponytail slapping Kikyo in the face. Kikyo growled but said nothing. After getting into formation again, they did it over.

* * *

"Taisho" the coach called, said player jogged over to his coach, he had his helmet in his hand, waiting for a specific play. He nodded at his instructions then ran back to his huddle, not noticing the two runners on the track.

Kagome and Sango jogged down the orange and white pavement, chatting among themselves, ignoring the catcalls from the perverted football players.

"Kagome why do you think Inuyasha picks on you so much?" Sango asked

"I donno, maybe because he needs a life?"

"No I'm serious"

"Sango if this has a point get to it."

"Well I think he likes you, but he's afraid to show it"

"Sango, that's the most hilarious thing you've said all day"

"No I'm serious" (Whooo!!!! We scored!!! ::does little dance:: now we need to score again!!!!)

"Well then is that why you pick on Miroku so much?" she asked noticing the blush on her friend's cheeks at the mention of the lecher.

"Oh please Kag-chan"

"LOOK OUT!" the girls looked to the side to see a football aiming for them. Sango ducked, Kagome caught it.

"What the hell?" she asked

Inuyasha got in play position, he heard the line backer telling him to remember something but he couldn't think straight. There in front of him was the object of his attraction. The play started and he didn't even notice. The ball zoomed past him straight towards them. He panicked.

"LOOK OUT!" he yelled. They looked over, the taller dodged and Kagome caught it. She glared at him. Probably thinking that he threw it.

"What the hell?" she asked then threw the ball to him. He caught it and it knocked the wind out of him. She and Sango jogged off

"That's a nice arm" the coach commented from his spot on the sidelines.

"That's a nice rack" one of the players commented from his position on the field.

"Shut up" Inuyasha snarled, glaring at him.

* * *

"Alright girls, lets do this right" Kikyo said as they sat in the changing room. They were putting on their cheerleading uniform, it was a slight copy of the school uniform only with a shorter skirt (its high school so the skirts should be longer, like in sailor moon). The skirt was green with a red and white hem. The shirt had no sleeves and stopped about midriff. It was red and white with the school initials in green bold letters on the bust. They had on red socks and white sneakers, some had on green socks.

"Higurashi, I don't want any bad-mouthing from you tonight" Kikyo warned

"Yeah......whatever" Kagome replied off-handedly, raking her hands through her hair then putting it in a ponytail.

"OK are we ready?" Kikyo called, the girls cheered in response. They exited the room and entered the stadium. The lights were on and the crowds cheered. The cheerleaders urging them on.

A little after the game had started, the crowd was in an uproar. No one noticed Kikyo sneaking up behind Kagome, the girl stood at the edge of the track watching the game keenly. She never really understood it.

"Watch you step. What if you were to fall?!" Kikyo admonished, pushing the girl onto the field. Kagome stumbled and landed forward on all fours. She could hear people yelling at her to get out of the way. She looked up, a group of players were coming straight for her!

Her eyes widened, she couldn't move. She felt someone drag her up, then she was upside down on someone's—a player's—back. (Last 5 minutes..... its still tied)

Inuyasha saw her in the path of the play, he had to do something. He ran forward and grabbed her petite frame up effortlessly, he threw her on his back and ran out of harms way. He put her down on the track.

"Are you ok?" he asked. Kagome held her spinning head, she felt like she was going to barf, before game nervousness, a run-in with death and being upside down was not healthy, nor was it a good idea. She plopped down in an Indian position.

"Yeah I guess" she managed out.

"Isn't this the part where you say 'my hero' then glomp me?" he asked cockily, a little too cockily for her tastes. Then again, her sense of taste had been previously altered slightly. She looked up at her 'saviour' and scowled.

"Kiss my ass" she said then got up, she turned to make a grand exit, but got even more dizzy. She spun and puked on him.

* * *

The End!!!!!!

Bet you didn't see that coming huh?

Bet you want to kill me now huh?

Oh well, you cant, cause if you did, then who'd finish 'GFH'

i'm thnking of adding another one shot to this... i'll need inspiration.

Oh by the way... the match was a draw ::sulks:: oh well, it was a match well played, congrats USA. Oh and I must add that your striker (I think) is really cute!!

Ok plz don't rub it in, we didn't win.. damnit. No worldcup this year.

Plz review!! It'd make me feel better

Ma-tta ne!!!!


	2. of torment and ooze

I don't own a thing

Part 2.

Kagome sat up in her bed and groaned, she was not going to live up what happened on Saturday. She didn't want to go to school today, it only meant that she was giving them leave to harass he about the incident. She felt sick again. She couldn't face him, oh hell no.

She puked on the captain of the football team for heavens sake! Infront of a whole stadium for that matter. Her life really sucked. That's worse than being hit in the head with a football.

With a sigh, she reluctantly pushed the heavy covers off of herself and slid from the confines of her bed. She looked at herself in the mirror, she looked pale, then again she was always pale. She could pretend to be sick, but she couldn't bother. It would take too much effort. Effort she didn't want to waste when her mom would just see right through it and send her to school anyways. Mothers were evil.

With another sigh, she trudged into the bathroom for a shower.

00000000000000000000000

"So do you think she'll show?" Miroku asked Sango as they walked to school. Sango adjusted the strap of her knapsack before answering.

"I should think so. I mean. Her mom's not one to be easily fooled, especially by the 'sudden sickness'"

"Well the least we could do is try to keep the jocks and cheerleaders away from her, who knows what kind of trouble they'd come up with. I don't put anything past them."

"Yeah, your—" Sango froze in mid-step and sentence as she felt a hand caressing her butt. Her face was crimson with rage and embarrassment as she swung her backpack at miroku's unsuspecting face. He flew backwards with the force. "Miroku how dare you!" Sango ranted then stormed down the street.

Miroku chuckled slightly, a red tinge to his already bruised face as passers-by looked at him. He got up and dusted his person off before jogging to catch up with the fuming brunette.

"Miroku get away from me" she warned, givi8ng him one hell of a glare.

"I'm sorry Sango, I didn't mean anything by it. I just…couldn't help myself." He admitted

"Just like you couldn't have helped yourself yesterday at the park? Or the day before…" she asked. Then humphed, seeing the dazed look in his eyes. He wasn't even listening to her! She walked off again, leaving the perverted boy to his daydreams. Of which she didn't know were of her.

000000000000000000000000000000

Kagome swung off her bike and secured it in the bike stand, next to a green and blue mountain bike. She slung her bag over her shoulder and sighed. Steeling herself for the inevitable, she stepped but faltered. She couldn't do it. She sighed again, this time out of frustration and ran a hand through her hair. Taking two deep breaths, she walked through the hedges and up the front steps into the school.

She walked slowly down the halls, inwardly cringing, watching and waiting for something to happen. Whispers went around, eyes followed her, but nothing happened. She approached her locker and dropped her bag to the floor in relief. The cloud that had formed in her mind, diminished as she tried to remember her locker combination.

"7, 15. 12" came from beside her, she turned to see Sango there.

"Thanks" she said with a sheepish grin, she opened her lock, but paused. Her lock had been tampered with. She looked warily at her locker; a vile green fluid was oozing out from the small opening.

"What the hell is that?" Sango asked, she held her breath to block the stench that followed the liquid.

"I donno. And I don't think I want to find out." Kagome said then locked back the metal closet and clicked the lock. She reached to pick up her bag, but found a puddle of the stuff by her feet and around her bag. "Ugh, that's disgusting!" she breathed, lifting her foot slightly ad seeing the thing ooze from the sole of her feet.

"What the hell?" Sango asked again, she took up her friends bag from the muck and preceded to back away some.

"Well well well. Look what we have here" came Kikyo's mocking voice. Kagome whipped around to face said girl. "If it isn't Kagome. What's with the surprised face, did you actually think you could get away with puking on my precious Inuyasha? Well you thought wrong bitch" Kikyo said and promptly pushed Kagome slightly to prove her point.

Kagome slipped and fell in the icky substance beneath her with a resounding 'SPLAT' in the already quiet hallway.

"Your precious? Since when did I belong to _you_?" came aforementioned boy. He walked down the hall. He looked at Kagome on the ground then at Kikyo standing regally over her. "Kikyo, you think I didn't know it was you who pushed Kagome onto the field Saturday night? You who caused us to miss the play, you who cost us the _game_?!" he sneered at her. Gasps of surprise went through the hall and people started whispering anew. She cowered slightly as he stood beside her.

"W-whatever do you mean?" she tried, unsuccessfully. He glared down his nose at her.

"Don't give me that shit. I _saw_ you. How do you think I reacted so quickly. Don't even bother to answer that. Move out of my way"

"No."

"I said to move Kikyo"

She glared at him before reluctantly stepping out of his way. He looked down at Kagome she sat in the rank goo with her head bowed slightly; her shoulders moving up and down with her quiet sobs. He felt a pang of sympathy for her, he kneeled down in front of her, grimacing slightly as the liquid seeped through his pant leg and onto his knees.

"Kagome are you alright?" he asked.

"L-leave me alone" she whispered, turning her head away as he reached for her chin.

"No I want to help you"

"Why?" that one word made him freeze. Should he tell her? She wouldn't understand if he did. She would never understand that he had a crush on her since he first met her. That the whole reason he picked on her was to have a reason to talk to her. That he didn't like it when she cried.

She looked up at him then, when his silence met her ears. He was looking straight at her, but was deep in thought. There was something in those amber orbs, something she couldn't decifer. She wanted to hear his reasoning. She wished he would tell her that he had a crush on her for the longest time, but she knew that wouldn't happen. He was popular, she wasn't. she wanted to tell him how she felt. But she feared rejection.

"Because I want to." His voice broke her from her musings. She looked up at him, noticing the different emotions playing across his face, there was anticipation, hope and…longing? Was she seeing right? With a bit of hesitation. She nodded at him. Giving him the green light to help her up.

He eased over and helped her to her feet, resting all of her weight on him, he walked her out of the building. Kagome grimaced slightly, her ass hurt! It was taking all of her will and senses to refuse the urge to rub it, even slightly. She was not going to embarrass herself in his presence again.

But boy did it hurt!

000000000000000000000000000

hey all, ive decided to continue this story somewhat. Its still a one shot, but with three parts. I read it over the other day and found that it was lacking. So I started working on a chapter.

After re reading this, I realized it wasn't really what I had in mind. Some of it was there, but……it just didn't want to be a good fic and play nice. I guess it has to do with the way I've been feeling lately.

I've been feeling out of it, blah. It was hell just to update GfH, and even worse to do this. This chapter was to be longer, but I just decided to stop while I was ahead and not ruin it totally. I'll wait till I'm feeling a tab bit better before attempting the third and final installment of this fic. Well I hope it's the final installment.

When toodles to you and I hope u had a happy holiday!!

Random question: if man evolved from monkeys and apes, why do we still have monkeys and apes?

Now that's a question to ponder…

Random comment: a word to the wise: Don't drink and drive. You'll hit a bump and spill it!

Review please!!!!!

-syco-


	3. Of apologies and books

Hey hey I'm back. with the third and FINAL installment of this lil story here. I'm sorry for the tardiness, but lots o stuff has been happening:

Recap: skools a bitch, exams comin up, projects to do for half of my grade for the exams, and all that jazz. Added to the factor that I have no internet at home so I use the library and crap. Yeah….and I'm preally pissed and tired and I have a cold, this is the worst.

Anyway. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I really don't like doing this, its in the other chapters, go look for it.

Inuyasha led Kagome towards the bleachers of the stadium. Behind said bleachers was a pipe where she could clean herself off. He put her down and took two steps backwards, she looked up at him and whispered her thanks before turning her full attention to the pipe and its clean water, beginning the tedious, but not to mention wholly welcomed, task of cleaning herself.

"What did you want to talk to me about?" she asked somewhat resignedly, looking up at him, to be honest, she was nervous being this close to him. Alone.

He looked at her and scratched his cheek in a nervous manner. How was he supposed to tell her? How could he tell her? It would look pretty dumb if he stuttered…what if she rejected him?

"I-I"

Great he was stuttering,

He blushed barely. She looked at him with something akin to wonder; he was blushing? Stuttering?

Just because he was talking to her!

What did he have to say that would warrant such an action?

"I just wanted to apologize" he finally got out. He took a deep breath and looked at her. She looked at him with wide eyes; he was apologizing? For what?

"Why?" she voiced her thoughts staring at him like he just told her he was a half demon with fluffy dog-ears. In other words, like he was crazy.

"Because I want to. I was wrong in picking on you and all of that so I'm sorry" he got that entire statement out without stammering, but he still had one last thing to do.

"Why would you want to apologize now? I-I should be apologizing, especially for Saturday. And I'm really sorry by the way, I didn't mean it" she said blushing at the last part, she was still confused as to why her high school bully just decided to turn a new leaf.

He stepped forward and grabbed her wet and somewhat slimy hands in his. "No. You- you don't need to apologize." He said, "I understand what happened, and I think I deserved it…I think. It was just kind of a…weird punishment."

"Kikyo pushed me and I ruined the game I'm so-" he stopped her from finishing.

"Its not your fault so stop apologizing"

"I'm so-" she caught herself, blushing.

She looked cute when she blushed. He decided he wanted her to blush more when he was around her.

She was such an idiot! He told her to stop apologizing and there she was apologizing like a dolt. Kagome mentally kicked herself. Well she couldn't help it, it came naturally, being a dolt I mean…. also with the apologizing thing. It was a habit she picked up and really wanted to get rid of.

"I have something I want to tell you," he hesitantly said. her eyes found his and hers widened impossibly. "I've picked on you because- I saw it as an excuse to-to talk to you."

"Why?" she breathed, dumbfounded. Why would he look for an excuse to talk to her? Unless…no! It was impossible to think that. This was not a declaration of love!

…Especially not to her…..

"Because I've had a crush on you since I can remember" he inwardly sighed with relief. He had finally gotten that off his chest.

To say Kagome was taken back would be an understatement. Said girl was floored. She blinked wide-eyed at him as a blush quickly stole its way up her cheeks.

"Really?" she stammered, "I-I've"

Noticing she was probably not going to get anything out, he decided to take it that she liked him back. He pulled her towards him, doing something he had always wanted to do.

He blew a raspberry in her cheeks, his childish side getting the better of him in this situation.

Kagome put down the pen and closed the small wire-bound book with a smile. Finally she had written that and got it out of her head.

"So are you done now?" Inuyasha impatiently asked from below her. They were cuddling on his bed when she had presented the idea of writing down the story of how they got together. At first he had protested against the idea, saying that she was just itching to write something and was desperate for a plot.

She had sighed exasperatedly because he had found out her ploy, but continued to beg him until he caved.

And cave he had.

He had done so after a while and he had turned out to be a big help in the writing. Apparently he had a good memory and reminded her of stuff she forgot on the three-day lapse.

She looked up at him and scowled playfully, "yes I believe we are" she said then kissed his nose.

"Good" he said capturing her lips with his own. She pulled away after a while and he scowled at her.

"How long has it been?" she asked, much to his dismay.

"About two or so years. Give or take a few months." He replied despairingly. She smiled at him, "are we totally finished with this topic now?" he asked.

"Yes, yes my attention seeking puppy we are" he said with a giggle.

THE END

There all done!

I really hope you enjoyed this as much as I did.

This chap was hard to write cuz it the ending and not much really needed to be said, and I also had a pretty rough time with the last scene.

I seem to be liking ending things with the characters being the authors…..oh well.

Well see ya around!

Sykotic Hartbraker 


End file.
